


Dangerous addictions part 1

by RussianWitch



Series: We are not in Stockholm yet [4]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Fruit, M/M, Porn With Plot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's stupid really but John has a bit of an addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous addictions part 1

**Author's Note:**

> currently unbeta'd  
> I apologize in advance for going off the deep end.

It's stupid really, but John has a bit of an addiction.  
He blames it on his childhood; the orphanage never really having a lot of money for the more interesting types of food.  
Some types of fruit have gotten rather mythical status in his mind due to the rarity of actually getting his hands on them.  
Take peaches for example; not available the year round and expensive enough that the orphanage never had them because apples were just as healthy and much cheaper. And yes, John did steal them on occasion as a teenager after waking up with the taste of the fruit in his mouth. 

So all in all he can't be blamed for going a bit overboard when finding himself in a region where the damn things practically grow on roadside trees. He isn't allowed to go out much since he sticks out like a sore thumb but every time someone brings peaches from the market, John makes sure that most of them disappear into the room he is sharing with Bane.  
Not that eating them in public would be a good idea anyway. 

His female classmates at the academy used to joke that given a peach to eat, John could rival Meg Ryan in the orgasmic noise department without even trying. He had tried to tone it down after the story got out but, well he really is addicted to the taste.  
He can eat the damn things till he's sick and still come back for more.  
So with nothing else to do but wait and amuse Bane when he isn't 'working' John indulges.

It becomes a bit of a ritual; washing the fruit caressing the fuzzy skin, splitting it into parts while making sure not to lose any of the juice dripping over his hands. When the peach is finally prepared he makes sure that there is little chance of being interrupted before making himself comfortable in the window that looks out over a small but green garden, getting warmed by the sun and just studying the fruit for a while just to enjoy the look of it. He remembers stealing peaches from the local produce store, going more than ten blocks just to get to a bigger store so that the chance to be recognized would be smaller, staking it out grabbing a couple of peaches and running. It's strange that stealing them from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table makes them taste just as sweet.  
He plane refuses to think about the fact that terrorists have fruit bowl in the kitchen.

Peach smell surrounds him taking up all of his attention filling his mouth to saliva until he can't hold himself back any longer. John takes the first slice of the peach, slides it into his mouth and takes a bite. Sweetness explodes in his mouth, the skin of the peach catches a little on his tongue as the flesh of the fruit melts in his mouth. John can't help moaning and stuffing the rest of the slice into his mouth. He can't help wiggling as he chews the sensation close to arousal racing through his body.  
John takes another slice into his mouth slurping at the juice noisily whimpering in between sucking on the sweet fruit. Pausing to set the plate on the window still, since his lap isn't a stable surface to keep it anymore, John takes a moment to lick the stray drops off his fingers getting absorbed in chasing every bit of taste that he jumps at least a foot at the sound of clapping from the other side of the room.  
Predictably John almost chokes on his own fingers.

For a bear of a man Bane moves like a ghost; he is leaning against the door eyes almost shining with amusement clapping theatrically at John's performance. 

"Such a lovely sight... I had been wondering why the room smelled of peaches."

John is pretty much reduced to marinating in embarrassment, slight arousal and regrets that now he won't be able to finish half the peach he has left on the plate. 

"I wasn't sure you could actually smell anything."

John doesn't want to look at Bane not wanting to see more of the amusement and can't stand to look at the plate with the peach on it either because he still wants it, still has the taste in his mouth and wants more. So to avoid both he looks out of the window to see both of Bane's lieutenants sitting on the bench in the shade smoking and probably talking.

"I have been damaged but my sense of smell was not destroyed; I can smell the sweetness in the room..."

He approaches looming over John still half reclining on the window-still to rub his thumb over John's lower lip still sticky with juice.

"I can smell it on you."

John feels his ears burning; he knows that he's bright red most likely all over the one major disadvantage of fair skin. The thick thumb being slipped into his mouth feels almost like a kiss even with the rest of Bane's fingers leaving bruises on his jaw. The taste of Bane's skin clashes with the taste of the peach; bitter in comparison and somewhat oily. John absorbs himself in exploring the contrast of the two tastes because as long as he is focusing on them he isn't thinking about getting caught almost orgasming at the taste of fruit. Eventually Bane grows tired of John's exploring pulling his digit out of John's mouth. John doesn't know how he has gotten in Bane's lap but when John comes out of the sensory daze he's surrounded by the mercenary; leaning against Bane's chest, his legs spread wide by Bane's thighs.

John figures that he really should be less fine with being manhandled, but despite the bruises and pulled muscles the manhandling usually leads to John coming his brains out. Bane's hands slip under John's shirt scratching at his stomach, the wet digit leaves a trail over his skin to tease at a nipple. John can only arch in to the touch and try not to whimper. 

"Such a strange creature you are John. So hungry for trivial things."

He is shifted slightly; one of Bane's hands disappears from his skin to snag the plate with the remainder of the peach, wiggling and still trying to suppress his blush the hand still on his skin slides down to trace the skin just above the edge of John's pants. 

"Yeah well I guess we can't all get our kicks holding cities hostage and razing countries to the ground."

He's aware that the statement will probably kill the mood and get his ass kicked but his brain isn't quite functioning right with all the conflicting emotions raging through him. All he gets is a rather painful pinch on his side that's sure to leave a major bruise. 

"Careful or you won't get your treat."

John twists needing to see Bane's eyes since he can't discern if Bane is joking or not by his voice alone. 

"I'm not a pet or child! Don't treat me like one!"

"I am aware that you are neither, otherwise you would not be in this position. Perhaps trivial was not the right word, simple would fit as well. I have not seen such pleasure in such a simple thing as eating a peach in a long time."

The plate now where Bane wants it he takes one of the remaining pieces presenting it to John's pursed lips.

"You make such lovely noises, I wish to hear more."

The piece of peach is gently rubbed against John's lips painting them with juice that starts to drip down John's chin making a complete mess of him. The pure annoyance of the sticky juice dripping everywhere makes John open up and take a bite lapping at the stray liquid and moaning as he sucks on Bane's fingers again. Another piece is presented to him and John takes it in to his mouth figuring that as embarrassing as it is being fed fruit is easier than trying to divert Bane's attention from something he's decided on. It isn't that much of a hardship to relax into the bigger body cradling him and get fed peach slices, he only half notices the button on his pants being flicked open and the zipper being lowered by much to dexterous fingers.  
Something tells John that he won't be able to eat peaches ever again without feeling a large hand wrapping around his cock.

He's shifted again, John lets his head drop on Bane's shoulder, mouth still full of peach, exposing his throat as he tries to thrust into the callus grip. The feeling of cool metal pressing into his throat almost makes him jump for despite him getting used to it by now. The sharp edges of the mask scratch his skin and make him moan out loud. John reaches out clumsily wrapping an arm around the head nuzzling his flesh, his fingers finding one of the straps of the mask catching on it and holding on, pulling Bane's head in tighter letting the sharp edges dig into tender skin. Another piece of peach is slid into John's mouth as Bane jerks John's overheated cock faster making him leak and twitch. He wishes that he was less constricted by his clothing, that Bane had ripped his pants off before taking him into his lap. 

John has come to enjoy the sensation of Bane's rough skin against his own the texture of old scars and abrasions that have taken layers of skin off permanently against his mostly unmarked skin. For the first time there are two layers of clothing between them and as much as John is absorbed by the situation he would like it better without the barriers. He can feel Bane's excitement digging into his ass but the man doesn't seem to be in any kind of hurry to do anything about it. The bulge digging into his ass and more audible rasp against John's throat are the only indicators that Bane is affected by what he's doing to the man in his lap.

Another piece of peach is offered but pulled away before John can close his lips around it eliciting a growl that makes Bane look up from marking up John's throat. John figures that he can't blush any harder than he's already is but still looks away until not so subtly nudged to turn his head. Bane's eyebrow is raised but there is something different in Bane's eyes, neither looks away as John is fed the slice, faces inches from each other their breath could have mingled if the mask wasn't in the way. John almost forgets that there is a hand on his cock until it disappears leaving him bereft. He grabs Bane's hand pulling it back to his cock, wrapping both their hands around his flesh thrusting into the touch more than ready to come already. Bane doesn't seem to mind John using him to get off and John is far too far gone to question it; sinking into a fugue state of physical sensations; the taste in his mouth, the smell of peach and Bane surrounding him, the constricting feeling of his clothing, the roughness of both their hands on his cock.

John never used to black out during sex, it's not dignified and he couldn't really afford it even with those partners he took home with him, now he doesn't have to be the responsible one it's quite the novelty. Bane is tracing John's lips with a finger leaving something behind which after a taste turns out to be a mix of peach juice and come; a combination John could have lived without tasting. He sneers at the hand offered to him to be cleaned sure that he's going to get far to acquainted with the taste but after a moment starts licking anyway. He's over-sensitive, twitchy and to hot in his clothing, the zipper of his pants digs into sensitive flesh and Bane still hard behind him. 

When he hand John is licking isn't sticky any longer Bane rises taking John with him, pulling John's pants down to his ankles in the same movement. They aren't that far from the bed, still getting tossed onto it makes John yelp and try to get away. He doesn't get further than getting up on his knees, he hears Bane's belt landing on the floor before he's grabbed again and slick fingers force their way into his ass. It's a good think that he's still mostly pliant from his orgasm; Bane isn't gentle just efficient opening him up and pushing in. With the bigger man's bulk on his back John collapses onto the bed, his still tender cock getting ground into the sheets, burying his face in the bedding to smother a howl that might send the other occupants of the house running. One of Bane's arms wraps around John's middle moving his body, raising it up slightly. Bane's other hand wraps around John's neck pinning his to the bed in the awkward position.  
All John can do is take it, get used, dig his hands into the sheets, claw at them and pant for breath.  
With barely any preparation getting taken should be far more painful but there is only an edge of pain and that is getting him going again.  
Instead of fighting he arches his back, clutching at the sheets and pushing back into the thrusts.  
His cock is getting rubbed raw against the rough cotton of the sheets, his head spinning from not being able to gulp enough oxygen. He's surrounded by Bane, feels like he's going to be one big bruise when finally released.  
Still, all of this doesn't mean that John wants it to end.

Instead he wants more; wants to just stop thinking and feel only rely on his senses and not his thoughts.  
That is what Bane gives him every time he's taken, overpowered and possessed in this way.  
The hand spanning his neck is a brand that feels like it's burning him to the bone, that he will feel the rest of his life.  
When he comes the second time he doesn't black out, experiences every twinge in his body, every pulled muscle and singing nerve fucked through his orgasm as he is.  
Only when John is nothing more than a rag doll in his grasp does Bane speed up seeking his own pleasure, spending himself in John.  
The last thing John senses before sleep takes him is Bane leaving the room.  
When he wakes up there is a bowl of peaches on the crate functioning as a bedside table.


End file.
